


Perfect Planning

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Perfect Planning

**Title:** Perfect Planning  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt # 33: Practically Perfect  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **A/N:** Narcissa is an expert planner.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perfect Planning

~

“I do,” Harry said, smiling.

“I do,” Draco replied, smiling back.

“Introducing, Mr. and Mr. Potter-Malfoy!” the celebrant declared.

The congregation applauded, and as Harry and Draco left the chapel, proceeding into the sunlight, it was the picture of romance.

After a brief stint outside, they entered their carriage and it pulled away. Narcissa exhaled.

“Everything all right?” Lucius asked.

Narcissa nodded, reflecting on what it had taken to arrange the wedding: the misdirections she’d given Pansy so the girl wouldn’t make trouble, the members of the press she’d paid off, the officials she’d bribed... “Practically perfect,” she said.

~ 


End file.
